Studies on the structure and folding kinetics of peptides designed to mimic secondary structure of proteins. The peptides will be designed to form alpha helices and beta sheets in solution. The peptides will be characterized by a variety of spectroscopic techniques (nuclear magnetic resonance, circular dichroism, optical).